Elatha
Category:BestiaryCategory:Fomorscategory:Notorious Monsters Notes *Spawns at (F-9) of map 2 in Garlaige Citadel (S). 4 hours after last death/despawn. *Possesses an Auto Ice Spikes and Enblizzard/Enparalyze effect. *Resistant to all non-Fire based elemental magic. *Wields a Great Sword, and uses all the regular Great Sword weapon skills, plus Grim Halo. *Retaliates against magic with instant cast Blizzard IV, but can only counter every so often. (When time nuking with several BLMs, the first one to land gets Blizzard IV back.) *Has a very high natural regen. *Absorbs damage dealt by Job Abilities. eg: Shield Bash, Eagle Eye Shot, etc, however does take normal damage from Quick Draw. **Does not always seem to absorb Job Ability damage. Shield Bash has been used and dealt damage to Elatha *"Levels Up" several times during fight. **Has a maximum level that it can reach. **Seems to level up after any form of Magic is cast on him, I.E, Nukes, Flash, Stun, Etc etc. *Uses Draw-in similar to that of the Minotaur. When you attack the NM it will draw everyone in the alliance to it, you cannot kite the NM more than 20-30 yalms from where it spawns. Anytime someone with hate is too far from the NM, everyone in the alliance will be drawn in to the center of the NM. *Uses ice-based blue magic such as Cold Wave and Frost Breath, and ice-based black magic such as Blizzaga III, Paralyga and Bindga. *His Blizzaga III spell is not very potent, deals about 300 damage with Shellra V on. *Will absorb physical combat damage while mid-cast or mid-weapon skill. Will never absorb Fire-based elemental magic. *Despawns after emoting "The monster fades before your eyes, a look of disappointment on its face" when everyone with enmity dies. *Can use Blood Weapon multiple times below 35% HP. **Always pairs Blood Weapon with Shockwave. This combination is very dangerous, as Shockwave has a very large range (15+ yalms) and will put everyone to sleep. Poison potions and the use of Sentinel or Invincible is recommended. **Attack speed increases during Blood Weapon as he will not cast or use weapon skills. **Seems to have a Paralyze aura for all people in close-range during 2hr. Mages must be quick to Paralyna the tanks so they can use the appropriate Job Abilities. **Re-uses Blood Weapon approx. every 5 minutes. **As Utsusemi will absorb Blizzard IV retaliation, the use of many Black Mage/Ninjas will allow for an easy defeat of this NM. Even when Elatha reaches max level, a Black Mage in Elemental Magic gear can cast Fire IV for about 800 damage before taking resistances into account. *The nature of enmity on this mob is unique. Any actions, regardless of what it is will draw the attention of each of the new Fomor NMs. {IE. Paladin: Sentinel+Flash (hate on PLD). Corsair Quick Draw 66 damage (hate on Corsair.) However, there is a common tactic to keeping hate on the PLD. That being cure spam on the NM. Always casting cure/cure II, banish II, etc. will keep the NMs attention on better than normal means. * Video See the Video page. Historical Background In Irish mythology, Elatha (or Elathan) was a prince of the Fomorians and the father of Bres by Ériu of the Tuatha Dé Danann. The imagery surrounding him (he visits Ériu at night by sea on a silver boat) suggests he may once have been a moon god.